Endou Daisuke
Endou Daisuke '''(円堂 大介) (dub: '''David Evans) is Endou Mamoru's grandfather and the original Inazuma Eleven's coach. He is also the coach of Little Gigant. Appearance He has a grey beard and mostly hides his identity with his black glasses. Though his eyes are shown to be black. He is shown to have a similar appearances with his grandson, Endou Mamoru . Personality He is kind and a warmhearted person. He cares about his grandson, his whole family and his team also. Though at times he can get angry especially when Garshield attacked Little Gigant. Plot Season 1 He was known for being one of the best soccer players, his grandson Mamoru idolized him. During this time it was said that he was dead but that before he died he was a great person. Season 3 They said that he was dead, but later it was revealed that he was still alive and that he is the coach of Little Gigant. It was said that he could have died because of Kageyama. Mamoru managed to win the Football Frontier by using his techniques. He was good friends with the Principle of Yokato Junior High, and trusted him with one of Daisuke's notebooks, containing Fist of Justice, Mugen The Hand, and The Earth and other un-named hissatsu, telling his old friend as stated, to burn the book away. In the FFI, Natsumi said to Endou that his grandfather might be on the island, which made Endou happy. He is always seen in a truck and driving around. In Endou's progress in the nationals, he always looks out. He was referred by Endou as the old man with a tire truck because he still doesn't know that he is his grandfather. His cover was blown first by Natsumi, and then he revealed himself to Onigawara Gengorou (whom he apparently had known for a long time). He stated that Inazuma Japan is the stongest team that he wants to face. He also said that Endou is very similar to Rococo. He also seemed to be enjoying the final match. When the match ended, he said something to Rococo and the others about how they feel when they play soccer. At the end he said goodbye to Endou and Hibiki. In Episode 126 he called Endou's mother saying that he made a new team. Relationships * Endou Mamoru (grandson) '' * Endou Atsuko ''(daughter) * Endou Kanon (great-great-great-grandson) * Endou Natsumi (granddaughter-in-law) * Endou Hiroshi (son-in-law) Trivia * 'Daisuke' (大介) means big help, which is a pun on how much he helped Endou and the others with all of his notes, diaries, and hissatsu techniques. * The fake name that he used to hide his identity was "Araya Daisuke", or also "Mr. Araya". * He's originally from Fukuoka, but he attended Raimon Jr. High. * Depeis seeing his grandson, he did not go back to japan and went with rococo back to Cotarl. Category:Coaches Category:Characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Little Gigant Category:Inazuma Eleven (Team) Category:Inazuma Japan